


Midnight Call

by Celia25



Series: Timing [2]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, OQ Prompt Party 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 13:09:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14020935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Celia25/pseuds/Celia25
Summary: Placed in “Timing” verse where Regina and Robin are in their mid forties, are divorced, but they still have feelings for each other. This incident takes place one year and some months before “Timing”.Written for OQ Prompt Party 2018Prompt 9: Robin and Regina were married. They're no longer together but still love one another.Prompt 36: Robin or Regina have to pick up a drunk Henry.Promp 151: Jealous Regina and/or Robin.





	Midnight Call

It’s hard for Regina not having Robin by her side but, it’s even harder when she is faced with tough situations and has to deal with them on her own, which only remind her of what she once had and lost. In those moments she misses how he used to whisper quiet words that immediately soothed her; how he took her in his arms and his embrace was enough to comfort her; how he told her not to worry, that he would take care of the whole thing and, that soon, everything will be all right.

But it’s not been hard because she misses how he used to comfort and support her. No, it’s not only that.

It isn’t either that she must have to call Robin to tell the news about their son. Yes, Henry, the one who seems very mature and responsible, and that she just found out, because of a midnight call made by some drunk teenagers, is totally wasted -even more than the ones that just called her (that had difficulty articulating each word they said)- in a party and that she must have to drive all the way to pick him up at such ungodly hours of the night. Regina knows Robin won’t be thrilled about his nineteen year old son passing out because of too much booze but she also knows Robin is an understanding and open-minded parent (well, when it’s about his sons; it’s a different story, when it’s about his daughter), and will be supportive towards Henry. Also, she knows for sure Robin is well aware of Henry’s whereabouts this Saturday night.

So, no. It’s not that, neither that she’s worried sick about Henry. Well, being honest she panicked when she heard her phone rang in the middle of the night, displaying Henry’s smiling face on the screen, and thought the worst but as soon as the teenagers that called her gathered their thoughts and stopped talking at the same time, she understood the situation and its risks. And, well, the risks are almost inexistent, except for a hell of a hangover for the next day, some pictures that would be up on social media anytime, and a story that Henry’s friends would tell every time they feel the need to embarrass him, and surely will succeed. So, she’s not worried instead she’s angry …and disappointed.

She is angry because she woke up in the middle of the night to the annoying sound of her phone, which scared the shit out of her and left her heart beating so fast that she thought it would jump out of her chest, just when she began to feel, in her dreams, pleasant kisses and touches in places long forgotten for some time now, from certain dimpled, blue-eyed man …. a man she’d been married to for eleven years, but that now is only her ex. This call just reminded her that she’s not able to have him in real life, but that sometimes she still has a wrong timing in her dreams.

So, she’s angry and frustrated …and, yes, disappointed to find out her son is just the same as any teenager, and all the time she spent lecturing him about alcohol and its consequences has been a waste of time.

But she’s honest with herself and recognizes she’s having a difficult time, not precisely for those reasons.

The truth is that Regina is having a hard time because she knows that she must have to talk to her ex-husband, and has realized -upon divorcing for the second time after a brief marriage to another man- that she is still in love with her ex. She has learned to live with it but, definitely, it doesn’t make her life easier. Each time she is with him or talks to him, it has become very difficult to hide her nervousness, and sometimes it makes her say the wrong thing or act weird. And, even worse is that there’s a big chance that she will have to talk on the phone with his beautiful, sexy, young (yes, younger than she) girlfriend, that will be sharing her ex-husband’s bed at this time of the night.

Perfect.

Regina needs to tell Robin about his son’s bender and the sooner, the better. So, she just sighs deeply, takes some seconds to gather the courage to call, and hopes that she can be composed and not a complete mess when Robin, or even worse Marian, picks up the phone.  
It’s almost two in the morning, so she’s not surprised when she hears the phone ring several times before she hears a voice, not Robin’s, a woman’s ... _shit_ she thinks, because it’s clear it’s Marian the one who is on the other end of the phone.

“Hmm …. R-r-rregina?” says Marian, and it’s obvious she’s still somewhere in between a state of consciousness and sleepiness, because of the way she rolls the _rrrrrrs_.

“Yes, Marian. Sorry to call at this time, but I do need to talk to Robin. It’s an emergency”, answers Regina trying to sound calmed and unaffected by both the facts that she’s about to inform Robin a situation that won’t please him at all; and, that his ex-husband’s girlfriend is the one answering his phone, and getting the chance to be in his bed, while Regina is all alone in hers.

“Oh, Okay …just a minute …let me wake him up”, says Marian, and as soon as she finishes Regina can hear Marian’s efforts to wake up Robin _babe, babe, honey …wake up …it’s Regina …on the phone_ , and Regina can’t help the intense feeling of jealousy running through her body and only rolls her eyes hoping that Robin wakes up quickly so that she doesn’t have to hear any other _babe_ , _honey_ or _sweetheart_ coming from Marian.

Seconds later Robin is on the phone “Regina? What happened?”

“Hey, Robin everything is fine, but it’s Henry …” says Regina trying to sound calmed, but having just heard the unmistakable tone of worry in Robin’s voice, makes things really difficult for her, and she just wants to cry and would love to have him with her …but she knows it can’t be …they’re divorced …he has a girlfriend …that happens to be in his bed right now… she’s just his ex, and the father of her children but nothing more. So she just pulls herself together and continues “…he’s drunk at Moe’s place. His friends called me. They said he passed out on the couch and …well …I just wanted you to know that I’m heading there to pick him up and bring him with me …”.

“Oh! So that’s it?” asks Robin and Regina is lucky that they’re on the phone, so she can’t catch him smiling about this situation. But it does make Robin smile, because who hasn’t had a bender at that age? Well, maybe Regina Mills hadn’t.

“That’s it? …THAT’S IT?!” repeats Regina with anger and disbelief. She can’t believe that Robin minimizes this incident, so she adds “Yes, Robin that’s it! I’ll pick him up and bring him home ….but tomorrow he’ll regret this! I swear to you Robin, I’ll make him cut the grass and clean the house …I don’t care about his hangover!”

“Regina, love, please calm down”, says Robin in that voice, with that accent and it works because just after hearing his voice Regina feels more calmed, and is able to continue talking “Okay, I wanted you to know about this. I …I should be going …It’s a long drive, and I …hmm …I think I will ask Graham to come with me just to make sure I get there safe”.

She doesn’t know exactly why she mentioned Graham. He’s a good friend, but nothing more. Regina and Graham have been spending a lot of time together and, maybe, to other people it would seem there’s something more, but Regina doesn’t have any romantic feelings towards him. Well, being honest maybe Graham does, but she has been very honest about this. She enjoys the company and, yes, why not, the compliments he always seems to have for her …and she knows he will be glad to come along with her and help her to pick up Henry.

“NO!” exclaims Robin and it’s the emphasis he puts in the only word he says, what makes Regina put aside any thoughts about being pertinent to mention Graham and to hear Robin with her closest attention “I’ll go and pick him up, Regina. I don’t want you to be driving this late and to be exposed to other drunk people when you arrive. I’m sure this Graham will be dying to go with you, but there’s no need to include someone else in a strictly private family issue. I’ll bring Henry here, to my place. I don’t want you to see him like that. I am sure Henry will die of embarrassment tomorrow if he finds out you saw him in this condition. I’ll call you as soon as I have him with me”.

Regina only answers “Oh …Okay, thanks” before Robin ends the call and doesn’t come to understand Robin’s reaction.

What the hell was that?

………

It’s really hard for Robin to face the fact that he hasn’t moved on and that still is in love with his ex-wife after years of being divorced, and it’s even harder when he has to deal with this in stressful situations like the one he has to cope with when he receives a call in the middle of the night. And it’s awfully hard to feel this way, while his girlfriend is by his side in his bed.

He feels like shit. But still feeling like that he can’t help the sense of powerlessness for not being able to show physically or in words his support towards Regina. He wants to be with her, hold her in his arms and just be her hero, be the one that saves the day (or the night) for her.

However, it seems he has competition in the hero department because Regina just told him she would ask Graham to join her and there’s only one reason for this Graham to be available at two in the morning: he’s sleeping with her! The bastard! And just as he realizes this, he begins to feel as if some boiling liquid is being injected into his veins and slowly begins to run through his blood, filling his body with a sensation of extreme heat, and clouding his judgement for seconds. So, the only thing he comes up with is to volunteer for the task and go and pick up his completely wasted son.

Nonetheless, just after he hangs up the phone, he realizes that maybe he might be the hero of the night but still this Graham is with his ex-wife in her house and, possibly, has been fucking her before she got this midnight call. At the only thought of this, the sensation of heat continues in his body, his face shows now an expression of anger and he knows that he needs to clear his head, and a long drive alone at night, is just the perfect opportunity.

So, he hurries and puts on a pair of jeans, a sweater and a pair of boots; and, grabs his keys before Marian has time to ask him anything and notice that his reaction is not only because of concern for his son. The least he needs right now is having to explain to Marian why he can’t stand the sole idea of Regina being with someone else.

  
It’s a long drive to Moe’s place and the quietness of the night allows him to think about his reaction just a few minutes ago. And it’s not that he doesn’t recognize the signs because he does and very well, indeed …he has been there before, and knows he’s jealous and it makes him feel like shit (for the second time in less than an hour, in fact) because this isn’t fair to either Marian or Regina.

He cares for Marian, and he could spend the rest of his days with her…just if it weren’t for Regina. Marian is easy going, she gives in so Robin can be happy and takes what she can get. Every single thing runs smoothly with Marian, and Robin wonders if maybe he misses Regina’s intensity because every little thing Regina does is full of passion and intensity: the way she loves, how she educates her children, her dedication for work, how she makes love …with Regina there are no things halfway.

  
Robin continues driving, lost in his thoughts about his and Regina’s story. He remembers as his happiest years those spent married to her; then, he recalls the bitterness and heartbreak during their divorce and how still after being a divorced couple both continued on good terms ….well, during some time it was more than good terms, actually, because they reconnected for a brief time and became lovers. He also thinks about the time Regina re-married to another man and how he felt towards Regina’s brand new husband …it felt just like tonight when Regina named this Greg …oh, yes, Graham!

Little does Robin know that this wouldn’t be the only time he would relive those memories.

………..

Robin arrives at Moe’s place half an hour later and as soon as he gets there realizes the party is literally an _open house_ because the place is overcrowded.

He begins to panic after searching for Henry (and not finding him) in what seems to be a living room, that’s now a not so private space for some couples to make out. Robin focuses on the couches, because Regina told him he passed out there, but there’s no Henry.

Robin sighs in relief that, at least, Regina isn’t the one that came just to find this mess and not precisely Henry.

The music is so loud that he misses the “Mr. L!” that someone has been shouting at him until he practically bumps into Moe.

“Hey, Mr. L! Good to see ya! I guess you’re here for Henry …we called Mrs. M …hmm …but, I think it is better that you came” says Moe, adding before Robin can ask about Henry “… Mrs. M wouldn’t be pleased …come and see with your own eyes”.

Even though the odd situation Robin is in, and that he does need to see that his son is safe, he can’t help but smile hearing Moe’s efforts to sound sober and how he addresses him and Regina as _Mr. L._ and _Mrs. M._  That’s how Henry’s friends used to call both of them. First, it had been _Mr. & Mrs. L._ but Regina, so Regina, had to make clear that she never changed her last name …so, it had to be _Mrs. M._ for her, and that’s how it has been for years.

Robin follows Moe upstairs to a family room, and there on a couch is Henry, sleeping peacefully. But after looking with more detail Robin finds out that one of Henry’s shoes is missing, his shirt -completely ruined with stains of something that seems some kind of liquor or beer- is unbuttoned up to her belly button and completely untucked, and his hair is wet with sweat.

Robin tries to move Henry and wake him up but Henry doesn’t react so, Robin shakes him a little harder, gets closer to him, and there’s when he notices the smell of alcohol in Henry’s clothes, hair and breath. Robin continues trying to wake Henry up, and at the second time he shakes him, Henry rolls to his side and curls into a fetal position with his hands between his legs, completely unaware of what’s happening.

Robin turns to look at Moe who is still there, standing by Robin’s side, and only asks “How much did he drink?”

“Hmmm ….I dunno Mr. L. maybe a little more than he should?”

“Don’t be a smartass, Moe! How did you think his mother would have picked him up? Did you think she would have carried him? Now, come here and help me take him to my car!” exclaims Robin realizing the situation Regina would have dealt with if she’d been the one that came for Henry.

Robin and Moe make a supernatural effort to lift Henry (that’s mostly dead weight) taking Henry by his arms and literally drag him downstairs and outside the house until they manage to reach Robin’s car and sit him on the back seat.

But it appears the fresh air has been more effective waking up Henry than Robin’s attempts, because as soon as Henry is in the car and it begins to move, he opens his eyes and checks his surroundings trying to remember what happened, why is he on a car …and mostly why is his father driving.

“D-d-dad?” asks Henry struggling to articulate his words “Whaaaat are y-y-you doing here?”

“What I’m doing here is saving your ass, Henry”, answers Robin watching Henry through the rear mirror “If your mother sees you like this, she won’t be happy”.

“Where are we g-going?” continues asking Henry, as he turns his head to the right and, then, to the left in an intent to get some clue where his father might take him.

“I’m taking you to my place and tomorrow we’ll talk, Henry” answers Robin but it appears Henry has other plans and none of them include making things easier for his father.

“No, no, no … I … I wanna go to m-m-om’s …” exclaims Henry.

“Henry you’re not thinking clearly. Believe me, it’s better to go to my house and tomorrow I’ll drive you to your mom’s …you wouldn't want that your mother sees you like this”.

“I …I … wanna go to mom’s now …” repeats Henry for the second time, and when he gets no response from his father, he continues talking “If ya don’t t-t-take me there I’ll just w-w-walk … …and I bet ya wanna see mom too”.

Robin is tired of arguing with his drunk son. He has been dragged out of bed in the middle of the night, has driven a long way, has been worried sick when he didn’t find Henry after arriving at the party, almost has carried an adult man all the way to his car, and, on top of everything, has been arguing with Henry for almost twenty minutes now. So, he is done with this shit, and thinking more clearly a drunk man’s words are a sober man’s thoughts, and, indeed, he does want to see Regina. It’s been a while since the last time he saw her. This might be an opportunity to talk to her in person and find out if this Graham is there with her. So, without much more thinking he takes the next turn that will lead him to Regina’s house, and in the first traffic light he stops, texts quickly _Change of plans. I’m taking Henry to your place. Will arrive in 10._

………..

Regina has been walking in circles in her living room since she ended the call with Robin, checking her phone from time to time, as she waited for Robin’s news. So, as soon as she receives the first text from him with the confirmation that Henry is safe, Regina lets escape a deep sigh of relief and smiles.

She needs to keep her mind occupied in something, and she doesn’t know why but she wants to talk to someone. She is well aware that very few people would be available at these hours of the night but knows that Graham is working late. As a detective in a current investigation he has to work at insane hours, at least until he solves the case he’s working on. It’s a difficult one that seems to have reached a dead end, so some nights he stays in the police station, waiting for some lab results or just going through the interrogations transcriptions of the many witnesses he has interviewed.

Graham has proven to be a good friend, although it’s obvious he wants something more with Regina but is willing to stay in the friend zone, at least for now.

And, yes, Graham knows that Regina doesn’t want anything romantic with him because she told him so, when Graham tried to take things further, some months ago, after their first date ended. By that time Regina had already cleared up her feelings and didn’t want to make the same mistake twice by trying to seek with Graham, what she wanted (and still wants) with another man and, on the way, mislead Graham into thinking she might be interested. No. She didn’t want that, still doesn’t want. So, she was honest with Graham since day one.

She has been there some years ago and doesn’t need to repeat the experience again, regardless of the man she is interested in and that he isn’t available. She has made peace with this for some time now and has learned to live loving someone she can’t have.

Regina decides to text Graham telling him about Henry’s night but she doesn’t expect Graham’s reaction (oh, well maybe she does) and before she can react he’s ringing the doorbell truly worried. Regina can’t blame him, as part of his line of work Graham has witnessed cases of overdose for drug abuse, comatose patients for excess of alcohol, people injured badly or, worse, dead because of accidents with drunk people. So, she understands Graham’s concern about the whole situation and also knows Graham wouldn’t miss the chance to be by her side, supporting her, helping her, expecting maybe that Regina changes her mind and gives him the chance he’s dying for.

But, not a minute goes by when Regina receives a text from Robin saying he’ll drop off Henry at her house. She’s happy that she’ll get to see her son even if it is not in an ideal situation, and then she realizes she needs to begin making Henry’s bed because -since Henry doesn’t live with her and only comes home from college for long weekends, holidays or vacation- his bed has no sheets on.

As she rushes, upstairs she hears Graham telling her he is going to the drugstore (she’s so grateful for the little drugstore nearby that opens 24 hours and that has been her lifesaver during many sleepless nights with sick children) to buy some painkillers and re-hydratation solution for Henry because surely he would puke his guts out the next morning.

…….

As soon as Robin’s car stops, Regina runs to check on Henry, and she exhales relieved when she sees his son, sound and safe, sleeping in the back seat, and completely unaware of all the trouble he has caused. Then she realizes Henry is a complete mess and turns to look at Robin who only nods in silence with an expression that needs no words.

But as soon as Robin looks at Regina, he can’t help but run his eyes over her exposed thighs and cleavage, as he realizes she is wearing a robe tied over her waist, hiding what he assumes must be a very sexy, tiny sleepwear.

Regina must have noticed Robin’s gaze because she puts her arms across her chest in a futile attempt to cover herself, and this makes Robin feel like shit again. He should not be thinking about how beautiful her cleavage is, how it suggests the roundness of her breasts and only shows a little portion of skin, how perfect her legs are, how the perfect form of her ass stands out from behind …oh man, he really should not be thinking like this …but he is.

“Thanks Robin for picking him up”, says Regina taking one of his hands in hers as she squeezes a little, just to make sure Robin knows how much she appreciates his support.

“No need to thank me, Regina. He’s my son too”, Robin answers and -just as if he recalls something out of nothing- adds “…and believe me …it was better that you weren’t there …very troubling how they manage these parties nowadays”.

“Oh! I don’t want to know!” exclaims Regina “Let’s take him inside. I just made his bed, but I hope we can wake him up because we won’t be able to carry him upstairs!”

Robin has been waiting for this Graham to show up. Maybe he can be useful just to help take Henry upstairs, but it seems Graham is a lazy bastard because he doesn’t even appear to offer a hand and Regina is the one that does all the work. Robin thinks how unworthy this man is of her, and can’t miss this chance to tell her what he thinks.

“And, where’s …er …Graham? Maybe he can give us a hand?” asks Robin trying to sound completely normal.

“Oh, Graham went to the drugstore to buy some stuff for Henry. He’ll be back in a few minutes”.

 _Perfect. Just perfect._ Robin thinks as he begins to feel the same uneasiness, anger, bitterness, and, yes, envy, for the second time this night. And, he isn’t sure if this emotion is jealousy, because he is aware that to feel that way there’s a risk to lose something (or someone) he has, and he lost Regina a long time ago.

But what pisses Robin off more, is that this isn’t only about Regina, it’s also about Henry. Who the fuck does this man believe he is? He is not Henry’s father, so why does he have to do things a parent should take care of? Isn’t it enough to have Regina all to himself?

Robin’s mind is working at high speed, so he doesn’t notice that Graham has arrived and is walking towards them. It takes some minutes before Robin realizes there’s someone by Regina’s side, and it’s when Graham extends his hand to shake hands with him.

Robin doesn’t want to greet Graham but doesn’t want to be an ass, either, so he finds something just in the middle. He gets half of his body inside the car to unfasten Henry’s seat belt, so he just turns his head towards Graham, and says hello.

The first thing that catches Robin’s attention is that it seems Graham didn’t dress in a hurry, like he did putting on the first items of clothing he found; but, instead Graham is wearing a nice pair of khaki slacks, a shirt and a jacket that match perfectly. So, maybe, just maybe, he wasn’t with Regina when she got the call.

Robin manages to take Henry out of the car, with Graham’s help, and at least Robin is grateful that Graham is fit, has a muscular complexion, and is sober (unlike Moe) because, although they have to take Henry to the second floor, it takes less effort than to take Henry to Robin’s car when Robin picked him up.

Regina doesn’t say a word and only rushes to open doors and clear the way so that the three men can make their way to Henry’s room.

As soon as they pass by Regina’s bedroom, Robin tries to take a peek inside just to check if there´s any sign that can confirm if the motherfucker lives permanently there. But they are walking quickly, and he only gets to see her bed which has the sheets all over it, as if someone rushed to get up quickly. He can’t see, from the glimpse he gets, any men clothing, or shoes, or any pajama that seems has been recently taken off …he doesn’t find anything that indicates Graham spent the night with Regina.

Finally, they get to Henry’s room and lie Henry down on his bed. Regina takes off the only shoe Henry has still on; and, it seems moving Henry from one side to another has woken him up because he reaches for his mother’s hands and mumbles an “I’m s-s-so sorry, mom”.

Regina sits on Henry’s bed, by his side, she runs her fingers through his still wet hair, kisses his forehead, wrinkles her nose when she smells the mix of alcohol and sweat that emanates from Henry’s clothes and body, and only says in a quiet voice “I’m glad you’re here. We’ll talk tomorrow, now rest”.

Regina is about to stand up but Henry grabs her hand again and struggling to keep his eyes opened he says “Please, stay for a while mom…” and turning to Robin, he adds “…Ya too, d-d-ad”.

Graham, who has been there as a quiet witness of the interaction among parents and son, leaves the room quietly closing the door behind him.

…….

“M-m-om, Dad… I …I … I’m really s-s-so sorry” says Henry still with his eyes closed but opening them the instant he finishes talking to look first at Regina and, then, at Robin; and, Robin can’t help but think about how expressive his son’s eyes are, just as his mother’s.

“Ya know …It’s good to be with ya both now …It’s been a lotta time, but I miss the time when we were a family, ya know …I …I wish things can be as they were before ya divorced”, continues Henry.

Regina and Robin look at each other, waiting for the other one to talk. It seems the alcohol has woken up the child within Henry, and it’s a five year old one because they had this conversation with their kids almost ten years ago …and both thought their children were over their divorce.

Robin is the one to talk first “Look, Henry, you’re still drunk. You know when it’s about our children your mother and I will always be supporting you, and we both are here with you now”.

“Yes, Henry. Your father’s right”, adds Regina, turning to look at Robin as soon as she finishes, only to find him staring deeply at her, and thinks about how she misses those blue eyes.

“I - I know”, says Henry and before Robin and Regina can react, he takes one hand from each of his parents, and joins them with one of his, so that the hands of the three of them are intertwined. “It feels goooooood” is the last thing Henry says before the alcohol and the exhaustion make him fall asleep.

Regina and Robin keep holding their hands, along with Henry’s and Regina can swear she feels Robin’s thumb caressing her hand. The two of them look at the other one at exactly the same time, and they give each other a genuine, beautiful smile, filled with love and care.

They stay like that for a while and they continue holding hands, even if they don’t need to anymore, and when they leave Henry’s bedroom, their thoughts are back ten years, in the time they were together.

Regina only says “Quite a night, huh”, only to hear Robin answer “Quite a night, indeed!”

Minutes later both are engulfed in their own thoughts, triggered by Henry’s alcohol induced words.

Yet, little do Robin and Regina know that this night is the beginning of a long journey towards the other one.

They don’t imagine that for some time they will continue living in their comfort zone, accepting their feelings but doing nothing to take a step forward.

They have no idea that some months later, with tears in their eyes, they will watch their younger son leave for college, reaching a point of no return that will leave both of them craving for what they once had.

And never would have guessed that, almost a year from now, as they deal with their daughter’s engagement they finally will find the right timing …because, yes, maybe it’s all about timing.

_**THE END** _

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetaed. I apologize for the mistakes.
> 
> This verse considers 18 years old as the age allowed for consumption of alcohol, as it is in my country. This verse isn't placed in any country in particular, so I used the legal restrictions of my country of origin.


End file.
